


A Stiff Clue at Mystery Inc.

by Lunchbox151



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hermaphrodites, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunchbox151/pseuds/Lunchbox151
Summary: Daphne finds that velma has been hiding an interesting clue from the the gang, and now she's completely obcessed with it.(Revised older story)





	1. Mystery in the Mystery Machine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Mystery going on with Velma and when Daphne cracks the case, it changes her life.

“Not again!” Daphne exclaimed, “This is the fifth time that someone has wasted our time with their stupidity.”

“You said it Daph.” Replied Fred as the gang walked back to the Mystery Machine.

“Like at least it could have been, ya know, a fake like the old days… something worth solving.” Shaggy said with a sigh of disappointment as he lit a rolled cigarette from his pocket.

“Reah.” Scooby replied.

Lately the gang had been asked out to many promising cases, that turned out to be nothing more than everyday problems that could have been solved with a little common sense. Being who they were and the countless years of experience at their backs, the gang took every investigation very seriously, especially since their case in Louisiana. Needless to say it was an insult to be called out on such frivolous inconveniences.  
One case had them investigating a string of supposed disappearances and reappearances of farm equipment in Iowa. Some people believed it to be ghosts, other aliens. It took a few days, but finally the gang revealed that it had been a neighbor that was too shy to ask to borrow the tools and equipment. Another case involved Mystery Inc. rummaging around a sub-sewer beneath a set of town homes in Chicago. The call made note of sounds of voices or humming coming from nowhere, banging and vibrations coming from beneath the floor. It took wasted hours before the sources were found. The voices and humming where actually from the other homes through connected air vents. The bangs and vibrations in the floor were caused by loose water and steam pipes in the basement.  
This last case was the most upsetting; they were investigating a case about couple that owned a ranch in south Texas. The call had the five investigators concerned, hearing the report about strange stuff going on at night, furniture flipped over, doors swinging open, the kitchen being torn apart. Sounded to them like they might have their first actual haunting in months. After a few days of intense investigation, little sleep, and no evidence to be had, the case was finally solved by Daphne. While investigating the guest house she heard a loud crash coming from the main property, and upon approaching the front door of the main house she noticed that it was the couple’s dog. After revealing this information when they called the couple home, they merely shrugged it off.

“Oh, guess we’ll have to lock him up at night.”

“Not even a “Thanks” or a “Sorry”…..dicks.” Daphne said as she kicked a rock down the gravel driveway.

As they neared to the van, Fred opened the side door and Scooby jumped in the back seat. Daphne and Velma leaned against the vehicle.

“Well what now?” Velma asked followed by a yawn “…do we find someplace to rest for a few days, or do we move on to the next case?”

“Fuck that.” Daphne replying to the latter.

“like calm down Daphne. I know it’s been slow going for the past few cases, but we’ll get another good one soon, like you’ll see.” Shaggy said with a smile.

“Yea, you’re right, thanks shag.” she replied.

Velma yawned again and on queue Fred spoke

“Let’s find a hotel and get a few days rest…” looking back at Velma “We need it.”

“Would you guys mind if I took the mattress in the back?” Velma asked.

The gang had found that a twin mattress could fit in the back of the van against one side, and still have enough room to use the computer station on the other side. The others looked at each other and shook their heads. As she headed for the back, she turned and after making sure the others were out of earshot, spoke to shaggy,

“Hey, may I?” gesturing toward his cigarette. 

Taking a second to look at her; Velma didn’t usually partake in smoking, but Shaggy brushed the notion aside and handed it to her. She took a long drag before handing it back. 

“Thanks.” she said; small streams of smoke leaving her nostrils. 

Shaggy just nodded, putting it out and back into his pocket before he climbed in the back seat next to Scooby. Daphne followed Velma into the back so she could put this case on file in the computer, she shook her head at she notion of this call being called a “case.”  
While she went over files and information on upcoming cases she checked on Velma from time to time to make sure she hadn’t rolled off the mattress, and surprisingly she was still on her side facing the wall, like she was when she first fell asleep. It had been hours before Daphne noticed it had gotten dark outside and looked at her watch to see what time it was.

“Ten sixteen? wow”

She had been doing research on the local areas of their next cases and had lost track of time. She noticed that the van was still moving, 

“How far till we find a place to stop Fred?” 

“About another hour and a half. We’re just about to get back into town. you should get some sleep Hun.” he replied. 

As she turned back to the computer she heard rustling from behind her and turned back to see Velma had rolled onto her back. She smiled but before turning back Daphne thought she noticed a lump, seemingly out of place, in her friends skirt. It was dark in the van, with only light from the computer for illumination, it was probably just her imagination. She quickly decided if it was anything was probably a flashlight, Velma never doesn’t have one; she nodded to herself in assurance and returned to her searches. A few minutes back into her studying, she began thinking on the notion of a flashlight and exactly why and how she would keep it under her skirt, and thought maybe it was just a wrinkle exaggerated by the dim light, but dismissed it as she thought the form was too pronounced. A few more minutes passed as she couldn’t focus on her research and curiosity finally got the better of her. She completely turned around in the chair, her wedge heels thudding against the carpeted floor of the van as she stopped her momentum. Throwing her hands to her mouth, she held back a gasp when she heard the sound, thinking it might have been so loud as to wake Velma. After a few moments without so much as a twitch from her friend she relaxed and continued to investigate the matter on her mind. Though she could see Velma as a whole, her eyes were still adjusting to the dark from staring at the computer screen, so when she slowly pulled back the skirt she couldn’t see much of anything, but as her eyes corrected themselves to the dark, she realized that there was nothing there. She was now, if a bit embarrassed, just staring at Velma exposed thong underwear.

“Huh… I would of thought she’d be a basic panties kind of girl.” she thought to herself, a smirk appearing in the corner of her mouth. 

That smirk quickly vanish as she was again perplexed.

“If there was no flashlight…”

Her mind trailed off as she lifted the skirt even more to search for something else that would have made such a disturbance in the fabric. Examining the underside of the skirt, the waistband, any logical thing she could think of searching on a skirt with no pockets… which was basically nothing. As she removed her hand from under the skirt, the outside of her hand and forearm touched something… odd and out of place.

“Huh? What was that.” she thought to herself, “Is there something in her underwear?”

She hesitated for a second, deciding if she wanted to go further and invade her friends personal privacy. With curiosity getting stronger, she decided to continue. Reaching out with her hand flat in front of her, and gently touching where her hand had brushed by, she felt something soft yet firm. Taking her middle finger and thumb, she tried to see just how big this object was and when she could get around it, gave it an inquisitive squeeze. Almost immediately the thing in her hand seemed to respond and moved under the fabric of the underwear and in her fingers. Daphne, startled by the sudden turn of events, retracted her hand to her chest as the skirt fell back into place.

“What the… What the hell was that!” her mind racing.

How long she had been sitting there with her thoughts, she couldn’t tell. Thirty seconds? A minute? Five? All she could think of now was there was something weird going on and she could leave it alone now. Leaning back over she lifted the skirt up onto Velma’s stomach so she could use both hands, and gently lifted her thong up and to the side. Without much effort a thick cock and a big set of balls slid their way out from underneath the fabric.  
She gasped as she jolted back, covering her mouth; sounds of strained metal coming from the chair. 

“What the fuck?!” she said under her breath. 

She looked at the others to see if they noticed the commotion, but to her surprise Fred was still focused on the road and Shaggy and Scooby were asleep. A part of her was relieved. Looking back at her friend she tried to contemplate the possibility of this actually being true. 

“Well it does kind of explain why she always wears a skirt, no matter where we are.” 

Suddenly a lot of things started to make sense. One moment in particular when she accidentally walked in on her in the restroom. At the time she thought velma was just finishing up and getting ready to flush, though her posture was a bit odd. Now she realized she was actually using the toilet standing up. She looked back at Fred as she started taking off her heels so they didn’t make noises as she moved, and placed them next to Velma’s against the back of the back seat. She grabbed a comforter from the corner they kept for cold nights and spread it across the floor so she wouldn’t damage her stockings and dropped to her hands and knees to get a better look at Velma’s cock to determine if it was real or not. She positioned herself over Velma’s right leg and lightly grabbed the dick with one hand, slightly tugging on it to see if it was just a dildo or something; which would still be confusing but not as shocking. To her surprise it was very real, and could, in fact, hold it with two hands. With a little effort she could completely encircle it with her fingers and still have enough flesh for another hand to grab. 

“How in the hell does she keep all this in that tiny thong.” the questing seemed to ring in her head

“Clean shaven too? I wish Fred would do that.” 

Further exploring led to the discovery that she did have a pussy 

“Now this is interesting.” 

Something about this was throwing Daphne’s head in circles. She had never been interested in other women, let alone a friend she had had since high-school, and here she was getting flushed over thoughts of this fat dick in her hands. It didn’t take long before lust set in. 

“Well while I’m here.” 

Daphne lifted the leg that was underneath her, and flattened herself as best she could on the mattress so the leg would easily rest over her shoulder and on her back. Pushing back the dick to rest on Velma’s abdomen, she pulled the panties aside, lifted the large nuts and slowly began tongue-fuck her sleeping companion. She let Velma’s balls rest on her nose and started slowly jerking her off. She tasted good, really good. There was something about this that made it incredibly exciting. Maybe it was the fact that she was eating out a woman who also had a dick, who also happened to be her friend… and sleeping. “Fuck this is naughty.” She giggled to herself. another minute or two and she stopped, though this was great, it wasn’t the reason she was doing this. She grasped the cock again, not noticing much different in size, and began to lick long, loving strokes up and down. She could hear Velma begin to moan softly as she started sucking her head but wasn’t worried, she knew it was too quiet to be heard over the sound of the tires on the road. After a few minutes of licking, kissing, and sucking the head of Velma’s cock, she stopped to look at it again and it had indeed grown in size, in her mind at least three hands were needed to hold all of it, and it was as so thick now she couldn’t get her hands around it anymore. She looked up at her to see if she had woken up, though she most likely hadn’t, otherwise Velma would have done something… or would she. That thought made Daphne wet. glancing down at her friends chest she thought to herself, 

“I’ve never actually seen her breasts. she’s seen mine, but always turns away when she’s undressed.” 

She put the cock back in her mouth with one hand while the other lifted the sweater and was met with a large set of tits, 

“Damn!” she said, as the dick fell out of her mouth. 

“Those are huge!” she thought to herself

“What, Daph?” Fred asked from the front. 

Shocked and startled at being heard she quickly replied 

“Oh, nothing… just read some interesting stuff on one of our next cases.” 

“Don’t worry about that stuff now hun.” 

“Ok, Fred” she replied and turned back to Velma’s rack, Squeezing and massaging them. “These feel amazing. how on earth does she keep these suckers hidden?” saying under her breath “I guess that why she always wears sweaters.” 

Sucking at one nipple she tasted sweet, warm liquid. Quickly realizing what it was she found herself more turned on. 

“Milk? Never thought I’d say it but i like this, tastes good.” 

A kinky idea ran through her mind as Daphne Continued to suck milk from Velma’s tits till she had nearly a mouth full, and went back to sucking her dick, letting the milk leak out of her mouth and down the shaft using it as a weak form of lubricant, it actually working as such as she began to jerk her off as well. A few times she tried to deep throat, seeing she could with Fred, why not with Velma, but could only make it about half way. She knew she could most likely take it all, but believed the girth of it was the problem. She dismissed her thought and continued to suck, lick, and fondle to her hearts desire, occasionally fingering her pussy which in turn made her cock twitch and throb inside her mouth. 

“Oh god this tastes so good!” tasting pre-cum as the prick pulsed, “why didn’t you tell me sooner?” she said playfully at Velma as she pawed at her tits and tugged at her nipples.  
“God I wish I could ride this, take it all. Oh it would fill me up so good.” she said bobbing a few more times, she could feel herself getting wet.  
“I really need it, but not here. Need to find some time alone then you can fuck me silly.” 

She had been sucking and groping for what seemed like hours before Daphne could finally sense that Velma was about to cum, she had begun to softly thrust her hips into Daphne’s hand and mouth and was moaning more frequently as her breathing became faster. Daphne pulled the cock out of her mouth and spit on it as she began to fiercely stoke it with her hand while she inserted fingers into Velma’s cunt and, as aggressively, worked her G-spot. A minute or two was all she needed before the first lance of hot cum spouted from Velma’s cock into the air and landed on her tits, Daphne giggled at the sight as another spurt landed on her arm; she let it be for now. Volley after volley of semen flew into the air and landed on either one or the other, Daphne tried her best to hold the cock steady so it wouldn’t get on anything else. Velma’s orgasm had finally died down so that the last bit of cum was just about oozing from her cock, which Daphne was more than happy to suck it out of her. She as she looked around, she noticed that cum was everywhere, on Velma’s tits, her stomach, all over her thighs, and a few drops on her balls, some of it even landed on Daphne’s arms and face. She licked clean her arms and then removed whatever there was from her face. 

“Mmmmm so sweet.” she said as she continued to lick the cum from the various spots on her friend. "how does she do it?"

After she was done she placed Velma’s leg, that was still over her shoulder, back on the mattress and found an actual flashlight to make sure none had landed on her clothes, which it hadn’t; righted her sweater and tucked her package back into her thong, or at least the best she could.  
Daphne sat back into the chair, threw the comforter back in the corner and put her heels back on as quietly as she could, and looked back at the clock, it had been an hour an six minutes. 

“Damn, she can really last.” She could only imagine how great being fucked for that long by a cock that big would be.

It wasn’t long before Fred spoke up again. 

“Ok guys, we’re here.” 

Shaggy and Scooby woke up, and Daphne shook Velma till she did as well. 

“Hey, we’re at the hotel.” 

“Oh, ok.” Velma replied as she turned to get her glasses.

As Daphne hopped from the back of the van she heard Velma behind her,  
“What’s this stuff on my glasses?”

Daphne almost froze in place before turning around. A small drop of cum had landed on one lens of her glasses. 

“No clue.” she replied. 

Velma wiped it off with one finger and smelled it. 

“Smells sweet, whatever it is.” she said as she sucked it off her finger. “Very sweet.” 

“Ya don’t say.” Daphne said as she rounded the van towards their room, giggling to herself as she walked out of Velma’s view.


	2. Urges atop the rickety Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the experience she had in the back of the Van, Daphne decided she needed more... and nothing was going to stop her. Even if it meant getting done on the job.

The gang was headed to Santa Fe, New Mexico for their next case concerning an abandoned three story house, reporting strange noises, screaming, unexplained shadows. Sometimes happening during the day.  
A couple of days had passed since they had stopped in at the hotel in Texas before leaving for their next destination and case. For most of the ride Fred drove, with Shaggy riding shotgun, while Velma and Daphne occupied the back seat with Scooby in the far back periodically napping on the mattress. For the majority of the trip Daphne had been brainstorming on how she would be able to take advantage of any situation to better her chances of being filled with some thick girl dick. Though Fred hadn’t been very “loving” lately she decided to ask him anyway, in her own secret way. 

“Hey Fred, think we should water the plants tonight?” 

“Nah, they’ll be fine until we get home.” he replied. 

Shaggy and Velma looked at each other, questioning what the others meant, but quickly dismissed it. Daphne Was a little disappointed that Fred had rejected her again, but was also a little relieved. Waiting that much longer would make having Velma’s fat cock inside her that much better. She continued planning a way get Velma in the right mindset to fuck her. The whole ride was pretty uneventful, which gave Daphne plenty of time to think, but unfortunately the only idea that was sound was to catch Velma off guard, which might be easier said than done, but pretty much her only option at this point.  
The group had decided that they would first stop at a hotel for the night so each of them would be well rested before starting their next case. As they neared the hotel, Daphne notice an interesting shop with lingerie off the highway. 

“Hmmm… most likely a sex shop.” she thought to herself, glancing at Velma. “This might get interesting.” 

By the time they arrived at the hotel it was already nine at night and they were all eager to get some sleep, but Daphne had other plans before turning in. While the others fell asleep, she decided to take a shower and have a little time alone, playing with herself as she cleaned away the gritty feeling of sitting in the van for the better part of the day. Playing with her breast became a fun and arousing game as she fought the slick texture of soap trying to pinch and squeeze her nipples, being successful a few times, while her other hand danced over her clitoris. Letting the water and soap, or what of it was left, act as a weak form of lubricant as she began frantically rubbing her snatch in every direction trying desperately to get herself off while imagining Velma’s dick throbbing deep inside her. 

“Ooooo it would be so fucking nice. Oh fuck! I wonder how fast I would cum…, and how many times!” she said as she slid two fingers in her pussy. 

The thought was almost too great for her to handle as she suddenly found herself on the brink of a small orgasm. 

“MMMMMmmmmm! YEA! Give it to me! Give me that stiff prick u slut!” suddenly she stopped, deciding the even denying herself would make time with velma even more amazing. 

She giggled as she washed the rest of the soap off her body. After drying off, Daphne braided her hair and peeked out into the room to check if everyone was still asleep, which they were. Shaggy and Scooby Shared a futon mattress in the corner that was obviously left by the last tenants, Fred had taken the bed farthest from the door and was on the, and Velma was in the other bed. Seeing as everyone was asleep, Daphne decided she didn’t need to worry about anyone seeing her naked, though there was a possibility of someone waking up… but those chances were slim so she walked out of the bath room and over to her duffel bag to get some clothes to change into. She had an extra set of clothes for emergency occasions, like everyone else, and slipped some underwear and a pair of black leggings before putting on a pair of purple low-cut converse. She needed to look inconspicuous; she didn’t need someone noticing her, a member highly respected paranormal group, purchasing sexual novelties; it would be plastered all over the web… though it couldn’t be as bad as some pictures she’s managed to find of the group. She looked around for a top to wear seeing as everything she had would easily give her away. They had all changed into pajamas except for shaggy who just wore his pants. She decided to put on Fred’s polo shirt, the fabric against her nipples made them harden almost instantly. She grabbed Velma’s glasses and put them on her head and added some jewelry from her bag to complete the outfit. Before leaving she walked over to Velma who was laying on her side facing the outward near the edge of the bed, and squatted down as she removed the blanket from over her. Even though Velma was wearing long pajama bottoms, Daphne could tell that she had tried to tuck her dick in between her legs to avoid anyone from noticing it as she slept. which was kind of moot seeing as she was under a blanket. Daphne carefully worked her hands so she could somewhat hold the dick in her hands and started to gently rub until the shaft got hard, then taking note of size and girth before letting go and replacing the covers. She grabbed the keys from Fred’s pocket and the room key from the table, and left as quietly as she could.  
She had made pretty good time, everything between getting in the shower and getting in the van had taken her all of thirty four minutes, hoping the shop wasn’t already closed, and to her relief, it wasn’t. Upon entering the shop, she took note that the cashiers, of which there were two, were both women. 

“At least I can make this purchase without someone making obscene remarks… hopefully.” she thought to herself. 

She just smiled and nodded towards them and started looking for something, anything to make the experience she was planning even more enjoyable. Before heading into the aisles she took a quick look at some of the costumes they had in front, sexy nurse, sexy nun, sexy cop, they were all here and all very well in stock. Moving down seeing costumes that were more fantasy and kinky orientated, some based off cartoons and TV shows. A latex Harley Quinn outfit caught her eye, 

“Cupless and crotchless.” she read out loud to herself. 

“Hmmm.” Then another outfit caught her eye, it was one for her! 

“Really?”   
She picked it up to look at the packaging. A wig, scarf, headband, thong, garter belt, cupless bra and fishnets; all of which were purple, save the headband and scarf that were green. 

“Heh, yea pretty much.” she chuckled to herself. 

Setting the package back down she noticed one for Velma too that was almost the same, with the difference of a corset instead of a bra, and fake glasses instead of the head band, and scarf. 

“Now that would be hot.” she was almost wet at the thought of it.

Moving into the aisles, she looked and examined many things, vibrators, butt plugs, anal beads, nipple clams, ball gags; all stuff that would be fun but something that she was looking for, though the selection of cock rings had her attention for a while. After a few minutes of deliberation, she decided against it for now, it would take too long to properly place on Velma’s dick, and besides was against Daphne’s plan to surprise her. She stood up again and continued looking until she found a collection of strap-on harnesses of different types displayed on a wall in the corner. Some buckled some Velcro, and others fastened with clamps, but all with the same adjustable ring in front to hold, seemingly, and sized dildo. “This is perfect.” she said to herself. Looking down noticing an assortment of dildos in different colors and sizes. Daphne heard the clacking of heels behind her as she heard 

“Hey hon, anything i can help you with?” She turned to see one of the clerks approaching. 

“Um, kinda I was looking at the harnesses here… couldn’t decide which one would be a good fit.” she replied. 

“Well these on the wall are available to try on, just pick one. All we ask is that u wear something underneath it.” 

“Oh, ok.” she replied as she went back to looking at the selection on the wall. 

There was one that drew her attention, one of the clasping designs that was smaller than the others . She pulled it off the wall and, seeing as she was the only one in the shop, and in the back at that, she slipped it on around her waist and tightened it to fit as snugly as she could. She liked the way it fit like a thong and the front half sat lower than the others seemed to, placing the dildo at a correct height. She liked it and took it off to start looking for a jelly cock to go with it and didn’t take long to find one to her liking, 

“This one is about the same size… and it purple too!” she said. 

She took both items up to the cashier, picking up a small bottle of lube on the way. 

“Well someone’s going to have some fun!” 

“Oh, Very much so!” she replied with a grin. 

She took her stuff and headed back to the hotel. She opened the door as softly as she could but realized every was still sleeping and proceeded inside and placed her new toys in her bag, then changed into her pajamas, while replacing those that belonged to the others, and crawled into bed next to Fred and went to sleep.  
The next day they set out to their investigation of the house around five in the afternoon. The house sat at the end of a neighborhood and seemed kind of out of place. A run down, broken house in a nice development that big was bigger than the rest of the houses. Daphne waited for the rest of the gang to grab their gear and head in the house, once she was sure they were out of sight, she hid herself in the van and pulled off her panties and threw them in her duffel bag that was sitting in the corner, removed the strap-on harness and slipped it on, happy that it was pretty much hidden under her dress. She grabbed her gear bag and threw the fake cock inside along with the lube and locked up the van as she headed inside the house. She joined the others who were discussing the floor plan and where their equipment should be placed, and at what time they would officially start. Afterwards they all split up to examine the different levels of the house to set up their investigative equipment and see if anything of activity they were told about could be debunked or if not, needed further investigation. Fred, went to the basement, Shaggy and Scooby checked the first floor, Velma went to search the second while Daphne took the third. Looking in most of the rooms down a hallway that lead from the stairs, there wasn’t much in each; a chair in one, a mattress, some cans and bottles in another. She took her time in each one though checking the walls, ceilings, and floors for anything that might be hidden as well as the windows, and didn’t really find much of anything; setting up cameras along the way. Three more rooms at the end of the hall, and decided to check the one at the end first. she opened the door and stepped inside… it was dark, and having no light in the hallway, or any windows in the room itself didn’t help. Stepping forward some more she reached in to find her flashlight, but as she tripped on something and fell forward, landing on something large and round before hitting the floor that caught under her ribs and knocked the wind out of her. She rolled over off the object, onto her back on the floor and took a few minutes to catch her breath. When she was able to stand again, she found her flashlight, turned it on and realized she had striped on a piece of wood and landed on a small barrel. The gears in her head started to turn… She knew how she was going to surprise Velma. She rolled the barrel a little closer to the board, seeing as she’s a bit taller than her brainy counterpart, and closed the door and went downstairs to meet with the rest of the gang and told them she found nothing of importance. For the next few hours they talked quietly and listened for anything out of the ordinary, waiting for it to get dark.

The sun finally set around Eight fifteen, and they decided on teams, Daphne had asked to team with Velma and no one objected, they were to start investigating the third floor while the other three started in the basement. The group split up to set their gear on the floors they had individually checked earlier. Having already set her gear up, Daphne had some time to recheck the floor before Velma came up to join her. She had set cameras in three of the five rooms to either side of the hallway, and two in the far room, with one set up overlooking the entire room, except for the area directly in front of the door, and the other hidden on a shelf, aimed directly at the barrel, and placed an adjustable lantern on the floor, turned off. She left and closed the door behind her and head back to the stairs to wait for Velma, who met her almost as the reached the top step. They proceeded to investigate the first set of rooms In the hall, recording audio and asking questions, a few sounds of whispers here and there but nothing too big. An hour later they moved to the next set of rooms and caught responses to questions, but again that was it. Fifteen minutes in to the investigation they heard a loud bang, like something hitting the floor, from down the hall. 

“Jinkies! What was that!?” Velma said as she hurried out of the room and search the hallway. 

“I don’t know…” Daphne said standing behind her, “…maybe it came from the room at the end.” she said with a grin as she put away her flashlight. 

“Maybe, lets go check it out.” Velma replied. 

As she walked down the hallway, as slowly as she could to listen for any other noises, Daphne was busy removing the dildo from her bag. Velma’s concentration kept her busy long enough for Daphne to securely place the rubber cock in the harness and grab the bottle of lube, in time for them to reach the door. Daphne was so giddy that this was about to happen she almost giggled, but kept It back. Velma reached for the door knob, turned it and pushed. 

“It won’t open.” she said. 

“Hmm, try forcing it.” Daphne replied. 

Velma turned and handed her the flashlight as she began ramming the door with her shoulder. After a couple times she stopped, 

“I don’t think it’ll open, Daph.” She said. 

“Hmm, try one more time… for good luck?” Daphne replied. 

Velma rolled her eyes and gave it another jolt and the door flew open, seemingly on its own. The sudden lack of surface caused Velma to tumble in as Daphne blissfully watched as she tripped over the piece of wood and landed on the barrel knocking the wind out of her as well. Daphne hiked up her dress as she entered the room, opened the bottle of lube and drained half of it on the dildo, she turned off the flashlight, put in in her bag, threw the bag on the floor and turn on the lantern. In the light she could easily make out the Velma’s skirt had flipped upward revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear and could see everything, her dick, balls, her pink pussy, and her thick ass. She cupped one hand and began pouring the rest of the lube into it, as Velma regained her breath. 

“Hey Daph…” she said with a bit of a strain, 

“Yea?” Daphne replied 

“Could you help me up?” 

“Yea… in a minute, maybe.” she said as she emptied the bottle and threw it on the ground. 

She walked up and slapped Velma’s pussy and soaked it with lube, making sure it was wet inside and out. She positioned herself behind Velma and began pushing her floppy rubber cock into her friends snatch. 

“Daphne?! what are you doing?!” Velma exclaimed. 

“Oh you’ll see.” she said with a childish grin, as the dick made a schlicking noise as it penetrated Velma’s pussy. 

“That wasn’t too hard.” Daphne said as she began slowly pumping Velma over and over again. 

“Daphne, please stop. this is uncomfortable, its too big!” 

“Just wait hun, it’ll get better.” Daphne replied picking up her pace. 

“This is wrong Daph, Stop it!” Velma demanded, but Daphne didn’t stop… in fact she picked up her pace again, enjoying the moment and listening to the wet sloppy sounds of her dildo running in and out of her companions twat. As the minutes went by   
Velma’s groans of dislike and what was probably embarrassment, turn into moans of pleasure. 

“Oh my, Uhhhnnn. Oh... Jinkies!” 

“Starting to like it aren’t you? probably haven’t noticed but this thing is as big as you are.” Velma was shocked at the statement, 

“Daphne, please …..*Gasp*…. don’t…. OH… Don’t say that! It’s embarrassing.” Daphne looked down to see that Velma’s cock was fully erect and leaking pre-cum. 

“Oh, really? You may think so, but this thick girl cock seems to tell a different story.” she said as she reached down and smacked Velma’s stiff prick. 

Velma didn’t have anything to say in response, because in truth, she was enjoying it probably just as much as Daphne was, so she just let it happen. It was beginning to feel really good, especially when Daphne grabbed her hips and pushed it deeper. After a few more minutes, Velma decided that since she was being held up by the barrel, and that she was enjoying the deep dicking, she pulled off her sweater and began playing with her tits, squeezing them and tugging at her nipples, eventually splattering milk on the floor. As time went by, Velma became even hornier. 

“Hey Daph, can u... do that... again?” she asked. 

“Oh, with pleasure!” Daphne replied excited that Velma was finally, completely into it. 

She reached down and smack Velma’s dick a second time. 

“Oh fuck yes!” she said pulling on her nipples some more. 

“Again!” *Smack* “AGAIN!” *Smack* “Oh FUCK this is turning me on so much!” Velma exclaimed as her cock became rock hard and pulsated with ecstasy. 

Daphne continued to spank Velma’s hard prick as she rammed all she could of the purple fuck stick strapped to her crotch as deep as she could. Velma bucked from the multiple sensations all happening at once and would soon reach a powerful orgasm. 

“Oh Fuck! Daphne, I’m going to cum! 

“Oh no you don’t!.” Daphne replied and immediately stopped thrusting. 

Daphne backed up; letting the dildo leave her counterparts cunt, making lewd sounds along the way contributed by the mix of lube and bodily juices inside the orifice. It finally left with a small pop, dripping fluids onto the floor.

“Huh…*gasp* Hey Daphne, Why... did you… stop?” exhaustion hinted in Velma’s voice as she spoke.

“Enjoying it Sweetie? Well I'm not ready for you to cum just yet, I still want to have more fun. You catch your breath and focus on keeping that bad boy calm while I take this thing off.”

Daphne removed the harness and dropped it onto the floor beside her, landing with a rumble of thumps, before helping her exhausted companion to the floor on her back. She lowered herself over Velma until she was laying on top of her.

“We need to calm you down before we go on.” she said with a smile. 

“O..ok.”   
The light from the lantern was enough to make out her face but not enough tell she was blushing.

“You are so cute when your nervous.” Daphne said, as she removed Velma’s Glasses.

“Hey Daph, i need those! I can’t see without them.”

“Don’t worry hon, you don’t need them right now.” she replied, folding the pair of spectacles, and laying them on the floor above them.

Daphne went in for a kiss, Velma hesitated out of nervousness but quickly gave in and returned one of her own. A few moments of tender smooching turned into passionate tonguing; nibbling at lips and suching eachothers tongues. Daphne lead Velma’s hands around her for a more intimate embrace as she ran her own hands through Velma’s hair. She began to lick the sweat off Velma’s face and neck. All of this new attention was a bit new Velma who had never once been a serious or intimate relationship, but was quickly becoming something she was extremely interested in. Daphne could feel the large cock throbbing between her legs and sighed.

“Guess it time we continued, I was hoping to get in some time with these bad boys.” she said, cupping Velma’s breasts in each hand and giving them a little shake, watching them jiggle.

“Maybe we have some time later?”

“Hmm, I’ll take you up on that” replying before giving each nipple a quick suck.  
Daphne rose and brought herself to her feet, before taking off her dress and throwing it over the barrel.

“Hope you’re ready for round two.” She said reaching out and teasing the swollen head on top of this rigid cock she was about to impale herself on. 

It jumped at her touch and a small dollop of pre-cum appeared at the tip.

“Guess the means yes.” 

Grinning as she positioned herself over the waiting member and lowered herself until the tip met the entrance of her own pleasure box. She repositioned her feet and placed her hands inwards on her thighs before letting her weight force that thick cock inside, all the way down… slowly down, enjoying the girth of the head and shaft pushing against her insides until there was no more room left to fill; then the fun began. Working her legs muscles, she bounced up and down, feeling every veiny inch of hot dick slid in and out. This was bliss, this is exactly what she had been waiting for and knew it was going to be the best climax she would have ever had; and by the way things were going tonight, there would be many more to come. Velma arched her back, feeling her nipples get rock hard and start to leak warm milk. 

“Wow, that’s like… really hot.” Daphne said upon seeing this.

The tight confines of the snatch she was almost balls deep in had felt incredible. So much so, that she braced her heels against the floor while holding on to Daphne’s shoes and did the best she could and thrust her cock upwards into her, causing great pleasure for both of them. 

“Ah FUCK Velma, your cock feels fucking amazing so deep inside me!” Daphne exclaimed 

“Jink..hhhhuuuu….. you’re telling me Daph!”

One Forcing herself down, the other thrusting upward, working as one to give each other the best experience that they could that night. After what felt like hours of the best fucking either of them had ever had, Daphne began get get winded, her legs getting tired, but Velma was still going strong. Thrusting away to her heart's content; to Daphne it felt like Velma was trying to dislodge her cervix just to go deeper, but even if that scenario did happen to play out, she thought it would have been worth it to have every inch all the way inside her.

“Fuck, how is she still going. I can barely keep myself up.” She thought, feeling her legs getting weaker by the minute.

“Honey, I really don’t want to stop we really should…” 

She was suddenly cut off when as she shifted her foot to keep her balance, it buckled, causing her to fall and knock over some shelving against the wall that crashed to the floor.

“Daphne you ok?!” Velma called out.

“Yea, ankle hurts a little but I’m fine.”

“You think the guys heard that?”

“I don’t know.”

They both waited in silence, listening to the house for any sounds from outside the room. A little over a minute later they heard faintly heard Fred but clear enough to understand him.

“This way guys i think it came from up here!”

They both started to Panic. Nearly naked, sweating like pigs, and covered in an assortment of liquids, there was no way they were going to explain this. Velma put on her glasses and stood up, helping daphne get to her feet as well. They could hear the guys checking other rooms in the hallway outside, looking for whatever made the noise.

“Like Freddy, weren’t the girls starting on this floor?” they could hear Shaggy ask

“You know, I think you’re right. Daphne?”

“Velma?”

Their window was getting shorter by the second, and they needed to do something before they were caught. The room though not quite furnished, was filled with boxes, tables, a dresser, etc. but not really any good place one would be able to hide. Then Velma noticed an empty spot on the right side of the door, it wasn’t much but it was their best chance. She grabbed the dress from off the barrel and took Daphne’s hand, leading her to the area next to the door; kicking her bag out of sight under a couch. She put her back up against the wall and started to pull Daphne in with her. 

At that moment, Daphne realized they forgot to turn off the lantern sitting on the ground. She started for it but Velma pulled her back as the doorknob turned and the door swung open, nearly hitting her as she was pulled backwards into waiting arms. 

“See anything Freddy?” shaggy asked.

“No not really… lots of dust, can barely see. Its warm in here tho… Hey Shag isn’t this Daphne’s lantern?” 

The two could hear Shaggy approaching the room. The position in which they ended up, had Velma’s cock in-between Daphne’s legs again and she could feel the heat coming off her pussy. She was still so horny and her desire to not be caught was just a little bit less than finishing was Daphne started. 

“Sure does man.” Shaggy said as he entered the room. “I wonder where they went.”

Velma removed her arms from around the tight athletic body in-front of her, put a hand on one hip and slid her cock back inside Daphne’s cunt with the other.

“I don’t know Shaggy, but i think that’s what caused the noise.” Fred replied, shining his light on the broken shelves in a pile against the wall.

Daphne Gasped, but Velma quickly covered her mouth but not in time for the sound to be heard. 

“You hear that?!”

“Sure did”

Fred stepped further in the room, now nearly in front of the girls, searching the walls with his flashlight for any sign of the sound they had both just heard, hoping to maybe catch some kind of paranormal activity. Daphne remembered Velma’s sweater was still on the floor, but she soon noticed it was probably just out of sight because the boys didn’t notice it.

With one hand on over Daphne’s mouth, Velma moved the other onto her abdomen and began pumping her cock in and out, slowly fucking her lustful friend just inches from her boyfriend. She could feel Daphne’s head shake in disapproval.

“Oh come on, this could be fun” she whispered in her ear.

She picked up the pace, but not enough to be heard… after all she wasn’t trying to get caught either.

“Is there anybody here with us? We’re not here to cause harm.” Fred said, investigating the room. 

“Doesn’t it smell a little funny in here to you?” he asked shaggy. 

Shaggy just nodded.

Velma could feel her own cock from the inside of Daphne’s body, and it drove her wild. She did the best she could to force her cock in and out without giving them away. Daphne too was enjoying this new “Secret fuck.” Her jaw went slack as if to scream or moan, but held it in as her eyes began to roll back into her head.

“If there is anyone here at all, we would appreciate it if you gave us a sign of your presence. Like anything at all.” Shaggy said adding to the investigation.

“I’m gonna cum.” Velma whispered in Daphne’s ear.

Daphne’s eyes widened, hoping she wasn’t serious, not now. The boys were still in the room and if Velma came, she would too and they would be found; But the most she could do at this point was just nod. 

“Well Shag, doesn’t look like much is going on up here. We’ll leave the lantern and get it when we pack the gear.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Freddy made another sweep of the room before turning out the door after shaggy and closing it behind him. Velma watching him, timing her thrusts to get faster as the door closed. She waited a bit after it shut to give the boys a moment to get some distance before she really drove it home, slam fucking the last few seconds she had before exploding a torrent of cum up inside Daphne.   
Daphne felt her mind was slipping away as she was filled to the brim with hot spunk setting off her own orgasm, her muscles convulsing, her own juices squirting out of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head again and she passed out.   
Velma felt her friend go limp as everything from sweat to cum dripped off their bodies. She held on to her as tight as she could, while she backed against the wall and slid to the floor. She sat there waiting for Daphne to come to, still pumping ecstasy inside her, spilling out, down her balls and into a puddle on the floor. Taking this moment to rest she rested her head on the wall behind her.

“Jinkies… That was really something. I hope we didn’t catch any of that on tape.” She said remembering the cameras were in the room. 

A few minutes later Daphne came to.

“Hey, are you ok?” 

“Um..I..uh I think so. My head is… um… is spinning” Daphne replied.

“Well at least you back with us.”

“Yea. Before I lost consciousness I think I...I peed.” She said looking around.

“No, you didn’t I’ll explain to you later. You just rest for a minute.”

They both sat for a while to catch their breath and regain strength and after about 5 mins Daphne felt she was right enough to stand, with a little help; Velma’s cock sliding out of her as she did.

“Jeepers! That’s a lot of cum.” she said looking at the fluids Velma was still sitting in.

“I guess it is.”

Velma held out her hands to get some help up herself, and they both started to clean themselves up the best they could. Finding an old sheet, they used it to dry themselves off, making sure none of the cum from the floor, or what was still in her was visible on her skin or clothing. Fetching the bag from under the couch, she put the strap-on back inside and gave it to Daphne. 

“Ok, so assuming the boys did the basement and were in the middle of working the first floor, we should at least do two rooms up here and then move to the second floor.” “we’ve been up here boning our brains out for… two hours...wow. So we have two more to get one and a half floors done.” explained Velma. 

“Wow two hours? You can last a while.” 

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing. Just talking to myself.”

“Uh huh… and this stays between us.” 

“Hyeah, no shit.” 

Grabbing Their gear, they headed down to continue the rest of the investigation, or what little of it there was before packing everything up and heading back to the hotel to review the evidence.

The girls Took it upon themselves to review the third story footage aside from the hidden camera Daphne had place, the others didn’t catch most of what went on, but they did catch an apparition on the wall to their right, being one of the few pieces of evidence to prove the place was haunted.


End file.
